mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Zero/Gallery
Gallery Slow burn panicking Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png|The episode opens. Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be to happy Spike drags list.png|Longest. shopping list ever Spike's Big List.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight1 S02E03.png|Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago. Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Cupcakes! Twilight3 S02E03.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Nice Balancing Skills.png|Nice balancing skills you have there Mrs. Cup Cake Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happend to the cupcakes? Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike is pleased about this turn of events Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Very efficient of you Spike Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp. Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|I'd watch your back Pinkie... Spikes onto you Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining being at Magical Kindergarten S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Looking for a pony to help Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png|Rarity searched everywhere. Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|"HAI, GUUUURLZ!" *ear twitch* Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png Rarity lay down crying.png Rarity lay down crying 2.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Rarity how could this happen.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png Rainbow dash chill chillin lay on back sunglasses 20% cooler.png Rainbow dash twilight sparkle magic hold interuption will you put me down please.png Twilight sparkle creeper.png|You don't have to hide your feelings from me... Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow dash demolition karate kick round house rainbow PAWNCH.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E03.jpg|Rainbow Dash demolishig the barn Rainbow dash nuke explosion.png|Atomic Rainboom Applejack crash helmet take cover ditch.png|Applejack takes cover. Applejack yeah S02E03.png Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|Not even the mighty grizzly bear can defeat Fluttershy Fluttershy snap bear neck.png|Fatality (or maybe just a neck massage) Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Fillys Laughing 1 S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillys Laughing 2 S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Rarity Drama Queen Episode 3 Season 2.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Smug Episode 3 Season 2.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Twilight Excited Episode 3 Season 2.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Twilight Cupcakes Episode 3 Season 2.png|Twilight thinks Cupcakes will solve everything. Obviously Twilight has never read "Cupcakes." Rarity Disappointment Season 2 Episode 3.png|Rarity is disappointed by the lack of ribbon. MLP FIM S02E03.png|Twilight's friends are unsure about her behavior Enchanting Smarty Pants Bird in Nest S2E3.png Insane Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle gone insane _s.2_eps.3_twilight_CMC.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... mane? Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is scared... Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png Mssmartypantsep3s2.png|Miss Smarty Pants with her Don't Want, Do Need spell on. Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png|''"Excellent"'' Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png Big McIntosh Eeyup S2E3-W3.png|eeyup... Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big McIntosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|That incredible, amazing doll! What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Maybe next time Big McIntosh Applejack under tree cowboy hat hay wheat in mouth snooze sleeping resting zzz shoe zzz shoe.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|Derpy Hooves is in love. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Bon Bon Lyra s02e03.png season_2_lesson_zero_twilight.png Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Celestia arrives Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again BigMcintosh_Smartypants S02E03.png|Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|Spike is not pleased Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 2